


Mercutio Doesn't Fall in Love

by sapphic_satanist



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, demisexual merc because this is the hot take this fandom needs, reference backstory from this r&j retelling i wrote that got too depressing to finish, wrote this at one in the morning because i had An Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_satanist/pseuds/sapphic_satanist
Summary: *clears throat* Demiromantic Mercutio. That is all.
Relationships: Mercutio & Benvolio Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Kudos: 16





	Mercutio Doesn't Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping because I auditioned for Viola and the anxiety of not knowing if I got the part or not has fucked up my sleep schedule.
> 
> This is not edited or beta-ed. Will probably fix later.
> 
> Enjoy my midnight ramblings.

Mercutio doesn’t fall in love. He has flings, sure, but those are just sex and only last a week at most. And he gets crushes, sometimes. Once in a blue moon, someone’ll have that perfect combination of a good sense of humour, a cute smile, and unadulterated compassion that’ll make his heart buzz. But then wait a month or two, and it’ll be gone. No, Mercutio doesn’t fall in love.

Amendment: Mercutio  _ didn’t _ fall in love.

Because now he’s lying next to some naked girl who’s purring softly and all he can think about is how Benvolio always says his eyes are grey, but they’re really blue. A light blue, sure, like a winter’s sky or a bird’s egg, but blue nonetheless.

This was just supposed to be a crush. But now he’s six months in and, besides, this is  _ Benvolio _ . Of course, this isn’t a fucking crush. Benvolio is his best friend, had been since they were ten and he accidentally spilled that poor kid’s ink. He felt so bad about it that he bought Benvolio a new quill the next day. Come to think of it, Benvolio still used that quill every day, even ten years later.

They are both different people now. That was before Mercutio knew how to use a sword, when the only fights he got into were with Valentine over who got the last piece of cake. Now he gets a new scar every day. Benvolio’s always the one nursing his wounds, ripping up cloth and dousing his limbs in alcohol. His words are harsh and reprimanding every time, but his eyes—his blue eyes—are anxious. Those looks he gives him, even more than his council, make Mercutio want to stop the fighting. Put down the sword, extend the olive branch. But then Tybalt’s sword will be pointed at Benvolio’s throat and there isn’t anything he could do but leap into action.

Mercutio sits up, sweat pooling at his brow, because  _ oh shit _ , they live in Verona. And Benvolio’s a Montague, which means half the people in this town want him dead. It feels almost silly, in retrospect, to be tossing and turning over trite love when lives are at stake. But, if there is that chance they will die at any moment, why waste the time they have?

So, now he’s walking through the street, his bare feet slapping against the pavement. It’s raining, because of course it is, and since when does it rain in Verona? And since when does Lord Montague’s house look like it was plucked from his nightmares?

“Mercutio?”

He whips around, blonde curls plastered to his forehead by the rain. Benvolio peers at him as he approaches, chuckling lightly. Mercutio’s stomach clenches because,  _ yes _ , he’s in love.

“What are you doing here?”

“Uh… couldn’t sleep. What about you?” He sits against the stone steps, exhaling. Benvolio joins him.

“Same. Took a walk to try to clear my head. By the way, since when does it rain in Verona?”

“I know! And you really shouldn’t be out in this weather, you’ll get sick.”

“I am already sick.”

“Oh?”

“Sick with love,” he drawls, imitating his young cousin and rolling his eyes. Mercutio laughs, and it’s far too boisterous. “God, ‘Cutio, you  _ have _ to save me from that kid. I don’t think I can take another day of his pining.”

“He has a point, though. Love hurts.”

“I thought you didn’t fall in love.”

“I thought so too.”

“So, what changed?”

_ Tell him. This could be your last chance. Tell him. Tell him. Tell hi— _

“Your eyes aren’t grey.” 

“What?”

“You keep saying your eyes are grey, but they’re not. They’re blue.”

“Why are you talking about my eye colour… oh.”

He gets it. Of course, he fucking gets it. Because Benvolio is smart, and kind, and worries too much, and has a heart two sizes too big, and he’s handsome, dear god, is he handsome, and—

And he knows.

“I’m sorry, this was stupid,  _ I’m _ stupid, and probably drunk, or hungover, or both. I’ll just… I’ll go.” He stands and hurries down the street, the rain pelting at the top of his head accusingly.

He always assumed that it would Tybalt or Petruchio that killed him, but no. It was this. He kicked at a stone, cursing under his breath.

“Wait!” Benvolio’s standing now, his voice desperate enough to make Mercutio turn around. “You… your eyes aren’t brown. They’re hazel.”

Mercutio’s whole body is shaking, but it’s not from the cold.  _ Your eyes aren’t brown. They’re hazel. _ That’s six words, they shouldn’t be able to paralyze him. Yet, somehow, he doesn’t mind.

“And,” Benvolio continues, making his way towards him. “For the record, loving you doesn’t hurt. But not telling you that?  _ That _ hurts.”

**************

The next time Mercutio’s laying awake in the middle of a rainy night, staring at the ceiling, it’s quite a bit less distressing. For one, Benvolio doesn’t snore, and two, it’s hard to be too frightened when the sweetest man in the world has his face buried in your shoulder. No, this time Mercutio’s simply contemplating how earth-shakingly lucky he is.

Mercutio doesn’t fall in love. But he can make an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Didn't get the part. Playing Antonio :/
> 
> Comments appreciated.


End file.
